


Hidden

by travels_in_time



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine really does see everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-fic for the prompt: _Person Of Interest, John Reese (+/Harold Finch), Reese survives everything he's been through because his soul is hidden inside a needle, which is in an egg, which is in a duck, which is in a hare, which is in an iron chest which is buried under a green oak tree._

Finch had warned him, he'd said it right up front, in the beginning: "I know exactly everything about you." So when Reese comes around the table one day, looking at the various screens for information on their latest number, Finch doesn't bother to minimize the tab that's showing the camera view of the peaceful gravestone. 

He can tell the exact moment that Reese spots it. He goes still, blinks once, and then meets Finch's eyes, his expression never changing. "Is that something to do with our new case?"

"I think you know what that is, Mr. Reese." Onscreen, the wind ripples through the leaves of the oak tree that stands guard over the grave. 

Reese holds his gaze, blankly, for a moment longer before looking away. "I guess the Machine really does see everything."

Finch feels almost as though he should apologize. Which is ridiculous. "Although it doesn't always understand what it's looking at. It took me some time to find this."

"Why were you looking?" The question is soft, but Finch hears the undercurrents, remembers how very dangerous Reese is, and how many reasons he has to be wary. 

But the question surprises him nonetheless. He turns as much as he can, looking up. "I thought--well, perhaps I was wrong. I assumed you'd want it back. Unless…did you do it yourself?" 

"No." Reese is leaning, one hand braced on Finch's chair, still looking at the screen; so stiff with tension that he's nearly vibrating. "The Agency. It makes us stronger, more…durable. So we last longer." He takes a careful breath. "I thought you knew. That it was one of the reasons you picked me."

"No," Finch says in his turn, and the vehemence in his voice breaks Reese's concentration finally, makes him look down. "That was never part of the plan, Mr. Reese. We can get it back."

Reese considers that for several moments, and finally shakes his head. "It's fine, Finch. You need me like this. The numbers need me like this."

"No one has any right to ask that of you," Finch says tightly.

Reese smiles at that, the one-sided smile that tends to make people back away from him. "They didn't ask." When Finch stares at him, too horrified to answer, the smile slides away; his face relaxes. "Don't worry, Harold. I've been getting along fine without it." 

That is entirely a matter of opinion, Finch knows, and he knows what his own opinion is. He also knows when there's no point in arguing with Reese. He turns back to his bank of screens. "It's safe there," he says, hoping his voice isn't shaking. "The Machine is watching over it. If you change your mind--"

"You'll be the first to know." Reese is still gripping his chair, but he's calmer now. "And, Harold? Thank you."


End file.
